


Now Or Never

by TheMutantHonk



Series: NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ...., ? - Freeform, Alien Sex, Buckets, Bulges and Nooks, First Time, Horn Stimulation, Kinda, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Nooks, Pailing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentabulges, Xeno, Xenobiology, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk





	Now Or Never

It's nothing like you expected it would be. Especially from your romcoms and the pailing videos Sollux had sent you through Trollian. 

You knew what you were doing, of course. Of course you did. You knew the process, you knew what you were supposed to do.

That didn't mean it wasn't awkward, and just, well, weird. After all, it was Gamzee, of all trolls. The troll you'd started out feeling pale for, and flipped quadrants with so completely and utterly fucking ungracefully that you were suddenly in your respiteblock awkwardly squirming beneath him as the two of you lay on your concupiscent couch while he searched his stupid fucking miracle modus for a fucking bucket and his goddamn purple fucking bulge left icy wet trails across your abdomen as it thrashed around your bare skin. 

The damn pail finally drops out of the stupid colorful spinning device and things seem to be moving again. He's kissing you, his damn greasepaint leaving an oily taste in your mouth. You want to growl at him to wipe it off, but his fingers are on your horns and what was it you wanted to tell him again? 

He's laughing softly into your mouth, but for the first time, you don't really care so long as he keeps up that awesome fucking shit with your horns. You whine and squirm up into him, hissing as his cool bulge brushes against your bare thighs, making you spread your legs wide for him. Your own hands grip his horns, doing your best to give him as good a rub as he's giving you, which you're sure you fucking suck at but fuck, he's moaning into your mouth now, dropping his hips to grind against you, and it all feels so fucking good. Everything from your romcoms and those pornos go flying out the window in a mixed gush of your embarrassment and pleasure, so you're going to have to fucking wing it now. 

You use a good tug on his horns to break the kiss and pull his head down, before licking lightly up the side of his left one. He moans again, fingers freezing in your hair and wrapping around your own little nubs of keratin tightly. You keep licking and rubbing, keeping up a consistent pattern, before you tilt your head to suck on the side of its length, just above its base. His reaction is fucking gold, the groans he makes and the way he grinds into your hips being your reward. 

Fingers leave your hair, and just as your about to whine about it, they reappear between your thighs, a digit running softly against your nook. You moan around the keratin in your mouth and spread your legs wider than they'd been moments before. "More," you hear yourself whine. God you sound so fucking needy, and it's pathetic. 

He just laughs quietly, a breathless sound, and slips his fingertip inside slowly, carefully, and your fucking grateful you had the bright idea of making him trim his claws because otherwise there was no fucking way that thing was going inside you, and thank fuck it was because god that feels nice. You jerk your hips down, impatiently trying to make him push the whole digit in. "I said more, you miserable nookstain. Is that so fucking hard to understand?" you grumble into his hair.

"That so, bro?" he asks lazily, his low voice teasing your pan as his finger teases you slowly. 

You growl into that messy black hair and bite his horn lightly, just enough to get his attention. “Stop fucking teasing and get to it!”

He laughs, his voice low and shiver-inducing. "Whatever you want, Karkles."

You glare at him for that but don't bother commenting, as he's pulling his fingers away, wiping your cherry red pre-genetic material on the inside of your thigh - gross, you suppose, but it's not as if you don't have his purple stuff all over your abdomen by now anyway - and holy shit he's kneeling between your thighs, pushing your legs open as far as they'll go. You suddenly feel nervous all over again. You're bloodpusher is jumping all over the place and your digestive sack is twisting itself up. You wonder for a second what it's even going to feel like, he's a highblood, his bulge is huge and cold and - 

Oh. OH. 

You close your eyes, chewing on your lip. His bulge is teasing the folds of your nook, running up and down the length before slowly, slowly, slowly slipping inside. The difference in temperature doesn't even fucking matter at this point, it just adds to the "yes fucking good" feelings as he slides deeper inside. You feel his own sharp fangs tug gently at your lip, applying just enough pressure to pull it from between your teeth, light enough not to puncture the flesh anymore than your slightly duller ones already have. You open your eyes a little to see him giving you a reassuring look as he sucks your lip into his mouth while he pushes into you just a little bit faster. 

All the added sensations are just way too fucking much for you and you lose it, grabbing his hair in one hand and a horn in the other, pressing your mouths as close together as possible. You taste greasepaint and Faygo and slime and you don't care you just want him. You've lifted your hips up into him as far as you can and he takes the hint, sinking into you the rest of the way. The two of you moan and pant into each other's mouths and he holds still, as if he's trying to adjust to your heat - fuck, as far as you know, you're burning him up, but he's not complaining just yet so you think it's okay. His bulge flexes inside you and shit, that was weird, and oh his holy messiahs the sounds he makes when your nook clenches in response just makes you tighter, tight enough he has to break the kiss to bury his face into your shoulder. He's groaning quietly, muttering something you're sure is about miracles.

His bulge squirms inside you and that’s it. You wrap your legs around him, grip his hips with your hands, letting your claws tease his flesh just short of breaking it, and he responds, grinding your hips together as his bulge does all the work inside you. It isn't long before the two of you are rutting and moaning against each other like beasts, nipping at each others flesh, dragging claws lightly against skin. His greasepaint is long gone, probably all rubbed off with the help of sweat onto your skin, and you actually don't care. You growl possessively into his shoulder, snarling the word "Mine", as you bite down, and the moan he lets out at it makes your bulge writhe. Before you know it, it's squirming its way past where your bodies are joined and presses its tip against your clown's nook. Just as you feel your way inside him, he starts jerking his hips against you harder, hissing out "motherfuck!" 

The two of you are suddenly gripping each other tighter, harder, and your back is arching, your hips pushing up, pressing as hard against him as possible as the most amazing fucking thing ever tears through your body. Your nook clenches down almost painfully around Gamzee's bulge as it releases his material inside you, and you feel his nook doing the same to what little of yours is inside him, and it's all just amazing and perfect. 

It seems to last forever, and ends all too soon at the same time. You come back to yourself panting, both from the orgasm and from Gamzee's highblood weight sprawled across you, apparently in a similar state. You're sweaty and sticky and just feel good. 

...Until you realize you'd forgotten to grab the bucket.


End file.
